This Isn't You
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: AU: After Caroline and Stefan turn their humanity off, Elena devises a plan to get them to turn it back on by bringing in a special someone to help.


Elena's POV

"Stefan, please tell me you didn't turn it off."I said—no begged—there was no way he could have turned it off after what happened the last time he did that. No way—I know he is looking out for Sarah, but no, he couldn't have turned it off. No this couldn't be happening.

"_He turned it off."_ I heard Caroline say and then the call ended—there was nothing. No, no this wasn't happening. This could be happening. I dropped the phone on the floor and just stood there. I didn't know what do.

* * *

The next few weeks were the worst—at least to me. Not only was my best friend a nightmare—she had turned my other best friend back into the monster he was avoiding to be. She has kept him from killing, but only because Damon and Matt were keeping a close eye on her and Stefan.

I still had trouble accepting the fact that both Caroline and Stefan were gone. They were gone—without they're humanity, they weren't the Stefan and Caroline I know and love. They are just monsters and I can't bare to even look or think about them in that state.

Kai and Damon came back one day and I wondered if there would be any possible good news. I looked hopeful, but just by looking at both their faces, I knew there was nothing good. "We can't just do nothing!" I practically—no I actually screamed it. It's been weeks and I was tired of sitting around and waiting for something to happen so those two had an excuse to get off their asses and do something about Caroline and Stefan—or at least the monsters that looked like Caroline and Stefan.

"Elena, calm down." Damon told me, putting his hands on my shoulders as an attempt to calm me down. I slapped his hands away.

"Calm down?" I questioned. "Your brother and Caroline have turned their humanity off and for the last weeks, you and the all-powerful leader of the Gemini coven have done nothing about it and you want me to calm down?!" I screamed—this wasn't not happening.

"Sorry, but we kind of got better things to do." Kai said and I glared at him. That was definitely Kai talking—the real Kai and not the Kai mashed up with Luke, Kai.

"Kai, here's a tip for you. If you're not going to talk when it has something to do with Luke's empathy being inside you and whatever else, I'd shut up or I'll rip your throat out." Damon said and thankfully that got him to shut up because I was ready to do it myself. "Now Elena—"

"DON'T YOU ELENA ME!" I yelled.

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I want you to go fix your brother and Caroline! I want their humanity back on! That's what I want!" I exclaimed and he sighed—he acted like he couldn't do anything, but there was. He could try and do something.

"Elena, what do you want me to do? Do you know how long it took us to bring Stefan back from the last time he turned it off? And how long it took to bring you back?" Damon asked me and I sighed. "It took a lot." I guess he was right about that.

"But you did it! You didn't stop trying until you did!" I reminded him.

"Well if you have any bright ideas…I'm all ears!" Damon said and just then something did pop into my head that could work. I didn't know if it would work for sure—it was a long shot, but that was all we had at this point and it was only a matter time; I wanted to avoid seeing ripper Stefan and possibly Caroline joining his fun.

* * *

I had somehow got Caroline and Stefan into a dark alley and used Kai to melt their daylight rings so they would run into the nearest building to avoid burning to death in the sun. Sometimes Kai really did come in handy.

I got them in one room and they didn't look very happy to see me—well at least Caroline didn't. "I thought you were going to leave us alone." Caroline stated.

"I said I would leave you alone if you didn't give us any trouble, but that all went away when you had Stefan flip his switch." I said.

"Well you're too late. And we will never turn it back on." Caroline said. "Now you better get out of way—"

"Go right ahead—I'm sure you'll get a really good tan once you step outside." I said and Caroline looked like she wanted to kill me. "They said it's scolding today." I smirked and she shook her head—yeah she wanted to rip my head off.

"What do you want Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I want you back Stefan." I said.

"I'm right here." He said, that may look like him, but it might as well be Silas because that wasn't Stefan. That wasn't the Stefan Salvatore I fell in love with.

"No, you're not. You're not the Vampire I fell in love with." I said and he smirked.

"Aren't I better this way?" He asked. "You'd understand if you—"

"Don't even say that Stefan!" I yelled. There was no way he was going to get me to turn it off, especially not since Jeremy was safe at Art school and there was no way to get him—at least not for a good six—seven hours until the sun went down. "Please listen to me—"

"Sorry, but there's no way you'll get us to go back to the suffering of having humanity. This is much easier and it's more fun." Caroline said with a laugh. "Nothing you can say will change that."

"Maybe not for you." I said and Caroline grinned, she knew I had a point there. I could maybe convince Stefan since we loved—no love each other, but I don't think I had enough in me to convince her.

"I might be able to help with that." Klaus said as he walked into the room. Caroline had this look of shock and looked at me—of course had something to do with it. I brought in the one person I knew that would have the best chance of getting Caroline back to the Caroline everyone knows and loves.

"Caroline." Klaus said

"Stefan." I said.

We spent the next few hours, doing what we could. Klaus spoke to Caroline and I spoke to Stefan and it seemed to be working—but it was slow. We were running out of time before they could actually leave without us stopping them.

"I want the Stefan Salavtore, I fell in love with when I first saw him in the cemetery. I want that Stefan Salvatore. I want the one that I loved—the one I still love." I said and he just stared at me for a few seconds.

"Technically we met in the boys bathroom." Stefan said and I smiled and threw myself into his arms—that had to be Stefan. "Elena." He said and I knew for sure now that it was Stefan. My Stefan Salvatore was back.

I looked over to see how Klaus was doing with Caroline. "Now where is the sweet Vampire Caroline that everyone loves? The one that even got a hybrid as dark as me to love?" Klaus asked and after a few more minutes of sweet talking her—she then started to make out with him.

"God, now I remember what it was like to have sex with you." Caroline said. Then Klaus slapped her as it wasn't Caroline yet.

"Caroline, I know you're in there." Klaus said and then she fell to the floor and stared blankly for a few moments and then looked around.

"Oh my god!" Caroline screamed as Klaus then helped her up. "What the hell happened?" She asked and then Klaus shut her up by kissing her. I then turned back to Stefan and kissed him. I don't know how my plan actually worked better than I expected, but I was happy.

* * *

**Sorry if this sucks, but the episode was just…I can't even deal with the fact we have not only no humanity Caroline, but also no humanity Stefan! So I made a fanfic featuring some Klaroline and Stelena because I love them!**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
